Begging
by KikkyChan
Summary: Pit needs to train, but Link is begging for a different type of training. BoyXBoy. Seme Pit! Uke!Link Heavy lemon. Character are OOC DLDR.


"Pit, please." The blonde Hylian was pleading.

"Link. I have to train! I have to fight Wolf tomorrow. He's brutal. I need to be in top form!" Pit was pushing his adorable boyfriend off of him.

"Train your body with me!" Link batted his big blue eyes at the gorgeous angel.

"Fine, fine. I'll give you what you want, then let me train!" Pit ruffled his wings. He couldn't resist those big blue eyes and sweet pouty lips. He brushed his hand across his boyfriend cheek.

"It's your fault you know. You look so cute in those tight black shorts!" Link giggled, nuzzling against the angels hand. It was true those tight shorts, long creamy legs, and adorable feet were enough to make him weak in the knees and submit to the angels desires.

The yaoi fans of the smash mansion were confused with Pit as a seme, but for the two of them it just worked. Also it was helpful for Pit's wings. He couldn't go crushing them, and Link loved the way they stretched as he had an orgasm. It really made him look like the angel he was.

Put gently pushed his lips against the Hylians, rubbing his thumb against his cheek. He moved his other hand up wrapping his fingers in that beautiful, soft, blonde hair. The Hylian moaned and the angel pushed his tongue into his mouth. He wanted to taste every inch of the blondes mouth. He broke the kiss and looked into his lovers lust filled blue eyes. That was it, that look sent blood rushing down to tighten his pants.

He pushed Link down on the bed still sitting up so he could remove his shirt, and run his soft hands all over the blondes soft smooth chest. He ghosted his hands over his nipples eliciting a gasp from the blonde. He pushed him down completely and climbed in between his legs before taking one of the blondes nipples into his mouth, scraping his teeth against it while his hand rubbed and pinched the other one. He smiled feeling Link arch his back against his mouth moaning beautifully, and writhing in ecstasy, but he wasn't done.

He stopped and moved down and began unbuttoning and unzipping the blondes pants. He grabbed ahold of his pants and underwear and yanked them both down. He heard the blonde gasp as his heated erection was exposed to the cool air of the room. He stood up and walked up standing above Link with a lusty smile on his face.

Link knew what he wanted. He ran his hands slowly up those creamy soft legs. Pit pulled off his white shirt and discarded it to the floor. Link sat up and grabbed on to the waistband of those tight black shorts and peeled them off, and down his body. He chuckled "Always commando. Do you never wear underwear?" Link asked Looking up at his lover

Pit shrugged "My pants are already tight I don't want underwear lines or something"

"And people call me the girl of the relationship"

Pit wrapped his hands in the blondes hair and tugged harshly on it "Because you are my sweet little bottom. Now start working your mouth!"

Link didn't need telling twice. He loved when Pit showed dominance like that. He quickly took the brunettes erection into his mouth running his tongue along the underside of his shaft. He smiled hearing the angel moan in delight. He could feel a soft breeze, meaning Pit's wings were twitching in delight. Link continued to bob his head up and down on the angels erection, running his tongue all over it enjoying the taste of his precum.

Pit pulled away from the blonde. "I need you now!" His own blue eyes were clouded in lust. And he climbed off the bed. Link lay back into the pillows again as Pit reached into the drawer for a bottle of lube. He climbed in between the blondes legs and slowly began to stroke him to keep his attention. He loved the delightful gasps he got. He opened the bottle and rubbed the liquid on the Hylians entrance and then rubbed some on his own hardness. He wasn't going to bother preparing the boy. They had both done this plenty of times, and they were both needy.

He pushed himself into the blonde. They both moaned at the initial contact savoring the first feeling. He looked at the blonde underneath him red faced, panting, and needy. Delicious. He hooked his arm under the boys leg and placed it over his shoulder. Link giggled. The angels trembling wings were tickling the bottom of his foot. Pit took the boy off guard and slammed into him striking his sweet spot.

Link felt dazed as stars flashed in front of his eyes. He arched his back up and his eyes fluttered shut. He threw his other leg on the angels shoulder who continued to pound mercilessly into the blonde.

The air was thick with the sounds of the two boys moaning. They found a rhythm and were meeting each other thrust for thrust. Pit felt himself close and he wrapped his hand around the blondes straining erection that was slick with his precum. He ran his fingers over the slick substance and brought it to his mouth to taste it before moving his hand back to stroke the boy.

"Faster" Link begged feeling heat curl up in his stomach. Pit was striking his bundle of nerves and his smooth hands were stroking him so nice "mm..nngh. P-Pit. Oh goddesses!" He threw his head back in rapture as he hit his orgasm and spilled his seed all over his lovers hand and their stomachs.

Pit couldn't take it. Once the blondes muscles clamped down and made it almost unbearably tight he thrust once more and shot his essence into the boy. His wings spread fully behind him and trembled in pleasure with his body.

They rode their orgasms out both breathing heavily. Pit pulled out of the boy and collapsed onto his chest. Link smiled, the boy was so light he felt almost nonexistent on his chest, and he buried his face in sweaty brown hair. He ran his fingers over those gorgeous soft fluffy feathers and watched them twitch in response to his touch. He loved the way they curled into Pit's back to escape his touch and he giggled "Thank You my sweet angel."

Put looked up and kissed his lovers jaw "Thank you my brave hero"

"I guess your going to go train now?"

"No. The battle is tomorrow I'll do it then Besides my trainer just wore me out" Put climbed off his lover and snuggled into the blankets.

Link giggled snuggling into the angels chest wrapping his arm around him "Told you, training with me is intense"

"It sure is Link I feel all worn out"

They lay together snuggled up and happy before eventually falling asleep. Pit had to make sure to get up extra early to train for his match. Before Link came begging to him again.

**A/N) Finally finished! This is for my friend Angelic Land because we bonded over a love of Seme Pit. Truly not enough stories with him as a seme. Hope this is as enjoyable to read as it was to write!**


End file.
